


Толика доброты

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат уничтожает базы Гидры, но когда он видит Брока, то вспоминает, что однажды Брок для него кое-что сделал.<br/>Позже Наташа, Шэрон и Стив пытаются узнать, что именно это было, и в попытках получить ответы на свои вопросы Стив заходит дальше, чем Брок мог от него ожидать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Толика доброты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Small Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739672) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Переводчик: Heidel  
> Бета: фрэнк макьюэн  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Пейринг: Стив/Баки  
> Персонажи: Стив Роджерс, Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, Брок Рамлоу  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Размер: мини, 1379 слов в оригинале  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Предупреждение: в некоторой степени dark!Стив

Почти все агенты Гидры трусливо разбежались с базы, когда узнали, что Зимний Солдат нашел их. Этим людям доводилось в бою лицом к лицу встречаться с агентами Щ.И.Т.А, военными и множеством угроз, но им всем также были известны истории о том, что происходило на других базах, когда там появлялся Солдат. Все эти истории рассказывали о том, что в живых не оставалось почти никого, а те, кому удалось выжить, были искалечены и изуродованы.

Брок вздохнул. Он представлял, что их всех ожидало, после того, как они так глупо разозлили их лучшего наемника. Но он взял свое оружие и пошел на крики.

Он успел сделать несколько выстрелов, но затем ему пришлось спрятаться в укрытие. Когда он заметил, что к нему катится граната, он едва успел выскочить в окно и, уцепившись за карниз, повис, пытаясь удержаться. Влетев через окно этажом ниже, он забрал оружие у одного из убитых, лежащих на полу, и отправился обратно. 

Он попытался незаметно подкрасться к Зимнему Солдату. Это была плохая идея.

– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы это было медленно и мучительно? – сказал Зимний Солдат, после того как легко обезоружил его и повалил на землю. 

– Боль – залог порядка, – усмехнулся Брок, стараясь не смотреть на нож, который Солдат крутил в руке.

Зимний Солдат прищурился.

– Ты был в команде поддержки.

– Да. 

– Значит, ты знаешь, что тебе со мной не справится.

– Предпочитаю потерпеть поражение, сражаясь, а не убегая. Кроме того, не похоже, что бегство сильно помогло остальным. 

Зимний Солдат смотрел на него долгим взглядом, и Брок был уверен, что он решает, как будет резать его на куски. Но в конце концов Солдат сказал:

– Обезболивающие. 

Значит, он помнил. Пару раз Брок велел врачам дать солдату обезболивающее после хирургических операций, действуя против приказа. Солдат никогда не жаловался, но Брок полагал, что если в его теле осталось хоть немного человеческого, он должен был испытывать невыносимую боль. Кроме того, никто лучше Зимнего Солдата не следовал приказам, уничтожая врагов Гидры – несомненно, он был самым отчаянным бойцом, которого знал Брок, таким бойцом мог бы быть Роджерс, если бы не его старомодные моральные убеждения, – и Солдат уже заплатил за всё огромным количеством боли, так что Брок не был уверен, что необходимо заставлять его испытывать лишние страдания.

– Наверное, стоило убить тебя, когда у меня был шанс, – сказал Брок с улыбкой.

Солдат ухмыльнулся. 

– Многие, которые были получше тебя, уже пытались.

Это последнее, что помнил Брок, перед тем как очнуться в камере на одной из баз ЩИТа.

***

Когда Брок пришел в себя, сверху вниз на него смотрела агент Тринадцать.

– Дюжина баз Гидры разрушена. Сотни агентов убиты. Тех, кто выжил, врачам едва удалось собрать заново по кусочкам. А тебя он просто вырубил и бросил там без единой царапины. Как ты это объяснишь?

Брок попробовал на прочность наручники, которыми был прикован к кровати, затем вздохнул и откинулся на подушку. У него раскалывалась голова, но в остальном он был в порядке. 

– Полагаю, я наконец-то нашел того, кто меня ценит, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Я не думаю, что он тебя ценит, – раздался низкий жесткий голос из угла. 

Кэп.

Брок повернул голову. 

– До сих пор не можешь пережить, что работал на Гидру? Ты уверен, что сделал правильный выбор?

Рождерс подошел и встал у кровати, возвышаясь над ним. 

– Ты знал, что Баки был у них, что его обнуляли, пытали, – в его голосе звучало отвращение, и Брок осознал, что для Стива всё, что было связано с Баки, было гораздо более важным, чем то, что произошло в лифте. 

– Почему он оставил тебя в живых? Он не пощадил никого, кроме тебя, – сквозь зубы процедил Стив, и Брок видел, что для Стива это почему-то имело значение. 

Мама Брока всегда говорила ему, что у него отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. 

– О, а ты разве не знал? Мы с Зимним Солдатом уже давно знакомы. Понимаю, почему он тебе нравится – все эти вещи, которые он может сделать для мужчины… – Брок ухмыльнулся Стиву. 

Это было неправдой, они никогда не делал ничего подобного с Солдатом, ему бы никогда не понравилось трахаться с ничего не соображающим животным, и в любом случае Солдат был слишком опасен, чтобы делать с ним такое. 

Стив положил руку на плечо Брока и сжал.

Ладно, завтра это будет болеть намного сильнее, чем небольшое сотрясение мозга, которое устроил ему Солдат. 

– Ну хорошо, он хотел, чтобы я передал тебе сообщение, – сказал Брок. 

– Какое?

– Держись от него подальше. Он не хочет, чтобы ты его нашел. – Брок не знал, почему он это придумал. Он знал, что когда Стив и Баки снова встретятся, то всё, скорее всего, закончится смертью одного из них, но почему-то он не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Очень сильно не хотел. 

– Ты лжешь, – сказал Стив. 

Брок усмехнулся.

– Ты этого никогда не узнаешь. Я знаю этого парня намного лучше, чем ты. Я был с ним, когда он нуждался во мне. А где был ты?

Глаза Стива опасно потемнели, и Брок осознал, что, возможно, для него было бы лучше, если бы его тогда до смерти замучил Солдат, чем сейчас остаться наедине с Кэпом. Потому что Брок никогда не видел Кэпа таким – едва сдерживающим ярость, с трудом удерживающимся о того, чтобы сомкнуть свои смертоносные руки на шее Брока. 

Черт, если бы не прямая угроза его жизни, Брок, вероятно, счел бы, что разозленный Кэп чертовски сексуален. 

Тринадцать с огромным трудом удалось оттащить от него Стива и увести прочь, убеждая его, что им намного важнее получить от Брока информацию о Гидре, чем вышибить из него дух.

***

Наташа вошла в камеру через несколько минут. Разумеется, он знал о её репутации, и на мгновенье задумался, смог бы он одолеть её в бою. 

– Слышала, тебе нравится злить Роджерса, – сказала она. 

– Я бы сказал, что у этого парня есть определенные кнопки, и – так уж вышло – я был очень близко знаком с одной из этих кнопок.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

– Держу пари, тебя это здорово веселило.

– Работа не для веселья, там нужна сила, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Значит, тебе не нравилось, что тебе приходилось работать с Зимним Солдатом.

– Я этого не говорил. 

Она прищурила глаза. 

– Ты заботился о нем.

– Он был оружием, вот и всё.

– Значит… ты проявил к нему немного доброты, и поэтому он пощадил тебя?

– …Нет.

Она закатила глаза.

– Ты ему что, пластырь приклеил, или что?

– Нет.

– Но ты помог ему, когда он был ранен?

– Н-нет.

– Значит, да. И поэтому он оставил тебя в живых. И сообщение, которое ты передал Роджерсу, ты просто выдумал.

– Блять, я тебя ненавижу, – сказал Брок после паузы.

– Что ж, тебя можно понять. И, к твоему сведению, в драке я бы тобой пол вытерла. 

Затем она ушла, и Брок нахмурился. Он пытался не восхищаться ею. Было чертовски плохо, что она не работала на Гидру. 

***

– Извини за твоё плечо.

Брок не заметил, как Стив вошел в камеру.

– Проехали, Кэп. Как на счет того, чтобы снять с меня наручники, а потом мы уладим наши проблемы в драке как солдаты?

– Я просто еще раз тебя вырублю.

– Полагаю, Щит готовит мне что похуже.

– Не пытайся воззвать к моей доброте, это не сработает.

– Попробовать стоило, – с улыбкой сказал Брок.

Стив не улыбнулся в ответ.

– Я слышал, ты помог Баки. 

Брок ответил не сразу.

– Я не сделал ничего особенного.

– И это не отменяет того, что ты помогал Гидре использовать его, чтобы убивать людей.

– Ах, да, наши идеологические противоречия. Ты не знал, что когда люди болтают о том, о сём, невежливо говорить о политике? 

– Твое второе плечо я пока не трогал. 

Брок, вздрогнув, поднял взгляд. 

– А ты мне таким нравишься, Кэп. 

Он не был уверен, что сказал правду, но знал, что Роджерса это заставит беспокоиться.

– Ты расскажешь мне о Баки всё, что знаешь. В том числе и то, что он знает про Гидру.

– Ты думаешь, что сумеешь его найти? – сказал Брок. – Он лучший. Если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли…

– Он скрывается от Гидры, а не от меня. 

– Ты этого не знаешь, Кэп.

– Когда мне понадобится совет предателя и убийцы, я спрошу.

Брок вздохнул. 

– Кэп, он не тот парень с видеозаписей, который обнимал тебя и всё такое. Он совсем другой человек. 

– Это ты будешь совсем другим парнем, когда я с тобой закончу. Если не начнешь говорить. 

Брок нахмурился. 

– Ты думаешь, в нем еще что-то осталось от прежнего Барнса. Потому что он проявил ко мне милосердие.

– Кончай трепаться. Рассказывай мне всё, что знаешь. Или этот допрос будет заканчивать Наташа. А ещё от неё зависит, где и в каких условиях тебя будут содержать.

Брок снова вздохнул. Этот бой ему было не выиграть. 

– Хорошо. Но не говори потом, что я не предупреждал тебя, Кэп.


End file.
